


I wanna truck

by Bjorntheblorg



Series: Junksen Week 2018 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friends with many benefits, Massage, Trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjorntheblorg/pseuds/Bjorntheblorg
Summary: Okay, the title made me laugh for way too long. Ah, the joys of writing.Also, I skipped the smut because I'm too lazy for that. Thank you for reading!





	I wanna truck

The thing was, Emily needed to get herself a truck, but she was a broke college student with little money to spare. Sure her parents paid for her tution, and she was forever grateful, but she had other more important things to spend her money on such as food and rent. 

 

She messaged the other Bellas, hoping they had friends with trucks that she could borrow for a few days.

 

Most of them said no, which was understandable, but the problem was she needed a truck for the Bellas and she had a max budget of nearly a hundred dollars.

 

(Someone bought themselves a McFlurry before practice, which made them short.)

 

Emily groaned and rubbed her temples if she couldn’t get someone with a truck the Bellas were screwed, which really hurt since it was her first time leading her Bellas to Semi-Regionals. 

 

They didn’t have the funds to rent a van like Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca did, so instead the other Bellas were carpooling. Emily was in charge of getting their luggage to the hotel. Before she could break down crying from the stress and frustration, her phone buzzed.

 

Aubrey.

 

‘Do you still need a truck? I have one, and I’m free for the next few days. Call me.’

 

Emily shrieked and called her blonde savior immediately, almost calling the wrong person because her hands were shaking with joy. When the other woman picked up Emily began her tirade.

 

“OhmygoshthankyouAubInooneelsehadatruckandIwasabouttostartcryingandohmyacagee…”

 

She would have said more the but the beautiful laughter of the older woman made her pause. Blood rushed to her face and she felt warm and fuzzy, like a freshly washed towel. 

 

“No problem. When are you guys going to regionals? I saw your post congratulations!”

 

“Thank you, we’re heading down on Friday, and it starts on Monday.” Emily smiled.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you on Friday at 8am.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Emily couldn’t wait for Friday. The plan was the other Bellas would head out first, and she would follow with all of their stuff. It worked out better that way because the Bellas wanted to explore the area before checking into the hotel while Emily just wanted the entire thing to be over with.

 

Once all the other cars, three in total, left, Emily sagged into the ground surrounded with luggage. She had no idea how Aubrey was going to get this all to fit.

 

“Are you sure that you can fit everything?” Emily asked, she had been on call with the blonde for nearly three hours now. 

 

“Yes Emily.” Aubrey laughed. “Have you not seen a truck before?”

 

Not really if Emily was to be honest. The only trucks she had ever really been around were the old small pickups from the 90s and those things were smaller than her sometimes.

 

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t have offered if I couldn’t deliver. How are you holding up?”

 

Emily blinked, the care in Aubrey’s tone was something she hadn’t heard in a long time.

 

“Not very well.” She admitted, relieved she could finally relax around someone else. “I’m always so tired and I want to quit but I can’t and its all so… much.”

 

“I know the feeling.” Aubrey said. “I’m here, and if you want to talk I’m happy to listen.”

 

“Thanks, so when are you getting her?” Emily asked, looking down at her phone.

 

“Right now. I’m literally right in front of you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aubrey’s truck, proudly bearing a silver F-150 logo, was massive. Emily had to use the foot rails to get into the steel beast while Aubrey easily loaded all of the luggage into the massive truck bed. If she wanted to, Emily bet she could probably fit a mattress and make it a real bed. 

 

Once Aubrey hit the road Emily began unloading all the stress being captain of the Bellas gave her. She loved the group, but it was so tiring sometimes to have to deal with the paperwork, planning and logistics of the entire thing.

 

Aubrey was quiet but always engaged in the conversation, offering little tidbits of advice here and there. At the end, Emily felt exhausted, like a deflated balloon, but it felt better to finally be able to relate to someone.

 

“I have an idea.” Aubrey said softly, once they pulled into the hotel parking lot. “You should get a massage.”

 

“Oh,” Emily began, trying to tell Aubrey she was a bit too poor for that.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m a state qualified masseuse.”

 

“Oh.” That was strange, but not unwelcome.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She said that, "Oh." a lot afterward, once they got checked in and Aubrey somehow managed to get all of the luggage into one room. The former captain shrugged and said the Bellas could sort it out.

 

“That’s how I did it in my day.” Aubrey said, looking into Emily’s tense eyes.

 

“Oh.”

  
  


“Oh!” Emily groaned, relaxing into Aubrey’s unyielding touch. 

 

The blonde had her half naked on their shared room, massaging the tense muscles in her shoulders and lower back. It was delicious torture, each kneading motion was agony as Aubrey pushed her muscles into relaxation. 

  
  


“OH!”

 

And then it turned into sex, but the other Bellas didn’t need to know that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It became a thing, whenever she got too stressed about the Bellas Aubrey would pick her up in her Ford pickup and take her out to a hotel where she would get half naked and Aubrey would massage the tension away. To seal the deal Aubrey would somehow get her out of her clothes and they would … wel,l have a happy ending.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At Regionals, because they crushed it at Semi’s, Aubrey drove her and the Bellas luggage again to New York.

 

“You only want me for my truck.” Aubrey teased, a grin plastered to her face when Emily rapidly jumped inside.

 

“And other things.” Emily smiled, winking at the older woman, before becoming horrified. “ImeanthankyousomuchforhelpingoutwithyourtruckandI’mnottryingtobeungratefulI’msoo…”

 

Aubrey shut her up with a kiss and a laugh. Emily sighed and smiled.

 

“Want to go sightseeing or do you want to stay in and get a massage?”

 

“Massage please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the title made me laugh for way too long. Ah, the joys of writing.   
> Also, I skipped the smut because I'm too lazy for that. Thank you for reading!


End file.
